Stiles and Scott: The Bromance Romance
by ilovewhatisgood
Summary: This is about how seemingly straight Stiles and Scott end up falling for each other and taking their bromance to a whole new level. This has passion beyond any story line and sexual tension that is hot as flames.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles was walking down the hallway of Beacon Hills High School, heading to his last class of the day, Chemistry. As he briskly strolled to his class, he couldn't help but think about what happened yesterday after practice.

"Stillinski, what the hell was that? Do you think that you can just make a fool out of me?" Coach yelled.

"No, sir. I'm sorry but everything is—"

"I don't care about your excuse, you make me regret putting you on the first string. You are pathetic, Greenberg could do a better job than you!"

"Wait, coach really?" Greenberg chimed in, oddly happy about this convoluted statement.

"Shut up Greenberg, ya still suck."

"Coach, I promise, I will make things better, you know that I am dedicated and you know that I will work hard" Stiles begged.

"You better not make me regret this, which I already am. Talk to somebody, I don't want anything getting in the way of going to the state championships this year."

He walked away, leaving Stiles to think about everything in his life. His dad was slipping into this depression like phase over his mother, who died when stiles was young. Everything was in a tailspin, Stiles was unable to talk to anyone about what was going on because talking to his dad was only going to make things worse for him. Scott was the only person who Stiles trusted, but not even this was going to be discussed.

Stiles stood up in front of his locker and opened it, looking at the picture of him and Scott back when they were freshmen in high school. Now seniors, they were applying to schools and Scott was busy with Allison all of the time, he felt as if he was losing his brother. He let out a sigh and began to take his sweaty shirt off, revealing a well-muscled body with abs that were clearly visible. His body glistened in the light due to the amount of sweat that gathered everywhere. He then looked around, no one there, everyone was gone, he had the place to himself. He grabbed his shorts by the waist and dropped them to the floor, leaving him in just his jock strap which made his ass perfectly round, a slight bulge was beginning to form. He felt this liberating feeling, being exposed and vulnerable and he liked it. He loved the thought about being caught by anyone, even if it was a guy.

Stiles was normally insecure, but after the summer, he came back buff and muscled almost comparing to Scott. He stripped off the jock strap, leaving his junk hanging out and he walked to the showers where he turned the faucet on, the water spitting out steaming hot water that filled the entire locker room with steam. He felt this overwhelming feeling of sexual tension. He hasn't had sex ever, and this hot steam and being naked made his crave the forbidden fruit that is sex.

He set his towel by his locker, guaranteeing that he would have to be completely naked while walking to the get the only cover up possible after a nice long shower. He stepped in and let the rush of hot water fall over his sweaty and dirt covered body. He let out a soft moan as he began to let his hands wonder over his body. He felt his biceps and pecs, then his hands wondering over his abs then finally reach down and feeling his cock that was growing with each stroke. He finally decided that he was going to rub one off in the locker room, something that he dreamed about. He sat down and began to rub and stroke his penis, moaning as he feels a tingling sensation over his body. This was the hottest moment in Stiles' life so far, and he was enjoying every moment.

He was close to climaxing and feeling the pure ecstasy that came along with this sexual release, he was in heaven.

"Stile…?" Scott said as he was standing in the shower entrance.

"Scott…what are you doing? Why are you here? Sh—" Stiles said as he was clearly gripping his throbbing cock as his best friend in the world was witnessing him with his cock out and masturbating in the sacred masculine territory that was the locker room. Stiles felt this rush of embarrassment as he was trying to find his towel to cover up…which was next to his locker, which he would have to pass Scott to get. This was the worst possible thing to happen, and the most revealing thing in their friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles began to turn a bright red, getting up immediately and shutting of the water and covering up as much as he could. He stood there, in the shower, butt naked and unable to cover the incredible boner that he was working with. Dripping with water, he looks Scott in the eye, noticing that Scott is gazing elsewhere, a little more south of the border.

"Scott, what are you looking at?" Stiles said awkwardly, obviously knowing what was catching Scott's attention.

"Uh, nothing dude, just never seen you...naked." Scott admitted.

"Yeah, this is kind of embarrassing."

"Yeah, I can tell."

Stiles started walking to the locker to get his towel and at least cover up. Passing Scott, he accidently bumps into him, making things ever more awkward. Stiles was still drenched in water, covering the outline of each muscle, subconsciously making Scott go wild.

"Scott, why are you here this late? I thought you and Allison were going out tonight?"

"We were, but I haven't seen you in a while, and I miss hanging out with you. Ever since I started dating her, I feel like we have been growing apart."

"I think this whole experience has proven that were are much closer now."

"I'd say so. Stiles, why were you jerking off in the locker room?"

"I just got one of those feelings where I needed some release. Being a virgin is not easy. Everyone has someone except for me, I just have a nice hand." Stiles said as he finally got to his locker, wrapping the towel around his body. He walked back over to talk to Scott, trying to make things as comfortable as possible.

Scott was standing there, in nothing but his underwear, staring at Stiles. This was a complete shock because not two minutes ago, was Stiles naked feeling embarrassed about being exposed to his best friend of over 13 years.

"Scott, what the hell are you doing?"

"Dude I want you to feel comfortable about what just happened, I'm not going to say anything. Why not take our bromance to a whole new level?"

"What do you mean by a whole new level? You have a girlfriend."

"I don't mean us being together but us being jerk off buddies wouldn't be too bad."

"Isn't that a little gay though? I mean, I'm not opposed as long as you are comfortable with it."

The tension was building between these two well-muscled guy and things were about to heat up. Scott walked into the locker room showers and turned on the water to the hottest it can go. In doing so, he got a little water on his perfectly sculpted wolf body. His abs were tight and well—defined, leaving his v-line bulging out, and his bulge starting to form. This was driving Stiles mad, very mad to be in fact, he wanted to rip Scott's underwear off right now but knew that he didn't want to make the first move. With the shower filling the locker room with steam, Scott looked at Stiles wondering when he was going to make a move or drop his towel.

"So… do you want to take my underwear off or should I?" He said bluntly, leaving Stiles to think about what was just said.

"You want me to take them off?" Stiles was growing through his towel, making everything obvious to Scott.

The funny thing about all of this is Scott has always known about Stiles catching glimpses of him shirtless in the locker room or at the beach when they would go on vacation during the summer. He never thought anything of it, and he doesn't now but he also wanted to see what was going through Stiles' head when it came to acting upon urges.

"Sure, why not? It's only underwear."

"Scott, then your dick will basically be in my face..."

"I'm willing to take that chance." He winked as he walked over to Stiles, grabbing on to the towel firmly. Stiles knew what was about to happen, he was going to take the towel off and expose his boner, this was both the best and hottest thing to happen at this point.

"Scott, what are you doing? Why are you grabbing on to my towel?" Stiles asked him, even though he already knew the answer to that question.

Scott give him this look, a very sexual and very forward look as if telling him what was going to happen without even using words. Scott immediately dropped the towel, leaving Stiles and his huge dick to be exposed, within inches of Scott's body. Stile then grabbed on to the side of Scott's boxer briefs, just below his v-line, and began to slowly start pulling down. By now, Scott's perfectly trimmed pubes were out and Stiles could not believe what was happening. Scott grabbed his hands quickly.

"Everything we do, from here on out, stays between us. No one can know about anything that we do." He assured Stiles

"We are on the same page. Question, is this going to happen again?" Stiles asked, embarrassed that Scott could tell he wanted more out of this bromance.

"Of course, there is no way that we can do everything in such a short amount of time."

Stiles was thinking what he meant by everything. He thought that they were just jerk off buddies, but he was definitely not opposed to exploring everything with his best friend in life. He grabbed back on to Scott's underwear and pulled down slowly, letting his hand feel his leg muscles and calf muscles before they reached the ground. He stood up, and there was Scott and Stiles, naked, and looking at each other in the eye. Scott took a step closer to Stiles, leaving centimeters between their naked bodies, the sexual tension was at peak level. Scott reached out his hand and Stiles took it, and they both began walking into the showers, where things were bound to get out of hand.


	3. Chapter 3

This was the weirdest feeling in the world, best friends now naked in the showers where a group of 25 men went to shower after practice. Naked bodies would flood this area, steam hitting their bodies in ways that are unimaginable. Until this moment, Scott and Stiles had never crossed the line of more than a hug; this was taking things to a whole new level.

Scott led Stiles to the running water, turning toward him; his penis briskly hits Stiles' things intensifying and Stiles flinches when the sensation hits his body.

"Stiles, ugh, I didn't mean for that to happen. Ugh—" Scott said in a somewhat worried tone.

"No, it's fine I just never thought that any of this would be happening to me. You are like my brother, and it's just different"

"You sure that you want to do this?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be standing here naked with you."

"True." Scott felt relieved.

"Are you regretting this?" Stiles asked hesitantly.

"Stiles, you are the most important thing in the world to me—"

"Man, what about Allison?"

"I've known her for like a split second compared to how long I have known you. You have been there for me when my dad left, and you were there for me when I needed you when I was about to fail out of junior year."

Stiles and Scott just stood there, thinking about what was just said. Scott's words meant the world the Stiles because secretly, he felt the same. Scott was there when Stiles' mother died and that was way harder on him than Stiles' father. Stiles reached his hand out and placed it on Scott's waist, feeling the electric feel of his skin on his fingertips. Scott squirmed for a moment but let the moment take over, returning the gesture to Stiles.

This was it; Stiles knew what was going to happen in just a few short seconds. The rush was coming over him and he slowly moved in and began to kiss Scott's neck, Scott leaned his head back, wrapping his other hand around Stiles' waist, bringing him forward until they were finally touching. Their legs, abs, penises, everything was touching, and everything was growing. Things got more intense as Stiles' moved down Scott's body, kissing his nipples and grabbing his ass.

"Dude, don't stop. This is amazing." Scott moaned as Stiles' maneuvered further down.

"As you wish, buddy."

Stiles moved lower, kissing each part of Scott's body with intense passion, licking his navel and then his happy trail, which was glistening with the condensation from the hot shower. Stiles was finally on his knees, looking at what he was faced with. Scott's penis was bigger than average, cut and definitely thicker than average. Stiles was intimidated by this sight. Scott stood there, embarrassed that he was sporting a full fledge boner in front of his best friends face. Stiles looked up at him, and with one swift movement, grabbed Scott's dick and began to stroke it. Scott let out a loud moan.

"Stiles, I promise I will return the favor if you suck my dick right now."

"Dude, a little foreplay is better, damn."

"Sorry, I just want you to get on it."

Stiles was not going to let him down. He took Scott's dick and began to suck it, slow at first to get used to it, then sticking more and more in his mouth. It was hot for him, having his best friend in the entire world inside of him, orally. He slowly pulled out, and began to lick the head, sending Scott into a tailspin, gasping for breath and moaning like crazy. A few more minutes and he would be howling like the wolf boy that he is. Stiles tried something that would drive Scott wild, deep throating. He tried, putting the tip in, then moving his head forward until the base of Scott's cock was touching Stiles' lips. He had done it; he had taken an entire dick in the mouth. He managed to sneak a peak at Scott who was panting and moaning with his eyes closed.

Things were close to finishing, Stiles' was mixing between slowly sucking and fast rapid movements to get Scott to climax.

"Scott?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to finish in my mouth."

"I think I love you."

"Is that weird that I want you to do that?"

"No, I want to try it."

"Has Allison done this for you?"

Scott didn't know how to answer that, he didn't want to tell Stiles but he wanted to because this whole thing has made him deeply care for Stiles in a way that was way past that of a best friend.

"Scott, come on, tell me."

"Stiles, I need to tell you something."

To be Continued...

*** Let me know what you guys think***


	4. Chapter 4

"What, you can tell me anything man."

"Allison and I haven't even had sex yet, I'm a virgin too."

"What, you, no! I don't believe it, you told me about all this wild and sexy shit that you two do on a daily basis."

"Yeah, that's all a bunch of lies…"

Stiles thought for a second, why would he lie about this. He wasn't complaining because this was the best moment of his life, finally getting to be this close to his best friend, something that felt more real than the touch of Scott's body. Stiles, worried, looked into Scott's eyes and gave him a look like he knew how he felt, and he wanted to make him feel comfortable. Stiles reached up and laid his hand on Scott's cheek and moved in to kiss him.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Can't you just trust me for a second?" Stiles said.

"I trust you enough to be letting you give me a blowjob, so, yes."

Stiles gave Scott a look of compassion and brotherhood that captured both souls, leaving them in the most vulnerable part of their life. Stiles moved in and began to kiss Scott on his lips, feeling his heart beginning to race as the passion grew. Not only were they in the locker room, they were in the throws of something real. They didn't want this to end, but Scott had to go meet Allison, which drove Stiles to a dangerous point of jealousy that was new to him. He knew that, what him and Scott had, it had to be secret; they would have to continue hiding what they had from everyone because if they formed a solid relationship, things would be hard for them. They would never be able to be on the same lacrosse team and they would never be able to be in the same class, because no one was ballsy enough to be in a relationship with a guy if you were a guy.

Scott and Stiles got up and headed over to the lockers to put on their clothes, Stiles walking slightly ahead of Scott to avoid an awkwardness that was going to happen. As they walked, Scott walked up and cupped Stiles ass, making him squirm and jump and flinging his towel across the locker room.

"Dude, we were just naked in the shower, you were sucking me off, and then we kissed for a good five minutes. You are meaning to tell me that me grabbing your ass freaks you out?" Scott said as he was chuckling the whole time.

"I just wasn't expecting it and it has never happened to me before, so forgive me if I jumped." Stiles said as he went to go pick up his towel.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other, butt naked, and thought about fucking all night long. The temptation was there and proverbial apple was dangling in front of their faces, but they couldn't bite into it until another time. They knew that it was going to happen, but they had no clue when it was going to happen. Scott and Stiles put on their clothes on and—

"STILLINSKI… WAKE UP!" Professor Harris said.

Stiles was no wide awake with a teacher yelling in his face and a boner in his pants. This was no longer a dream, he was in class and embarrassed by the fact that he had fell asleep in class, thinking about the moment that changed his and Scott's friendship. As professor Harris, walked to the front of the room, Stiles looked at his phone to see if he got any new messages. There was one message in his inbox, from Scott asking him to meet after school to talk.

Stiles was thinking about all the things that could happen during this talk, he thought about how his friendship with Scott was going to end and he was not prepared for this at all. Stiles spent the rest of the period worrying about everything; the stress and pressure made him sweat profusely. The bell for school rang and Stiles grabbed his books and headed toward his locker. Thankfully he didn't have to worry about catching the bus, he finally got his car back after it being in the shop.

"Stiles!" Scott shouted from the other end of the hallway.

Stiles heart began to race and the first thing that he could process was to run and avoid any confrontation with Scott. He threw his books in his locker, got out the things that he needed for homework and bolted toward his car, but he never thought about the fact that he was going to try and outrun a wolf boy. He flew past people, pushing people in the process, getting his keys out so he could go home. He made it out to the parking lot and Scott was nowhere to be seen so he was in the clear. He got to his car and Scott was there waiting against the hood of the car, looking rather sexy, making Stiles pants grow a little bit.

"Any particular reason that you were running away from me?" Scott asked, smirking as the words flew past his lips.

"I—ugh—um—ya know…" Stiles was able to get that out, which was much more than he thought that he would.

"Stiles, why were you running away from me?"

"I'm scared Scott." He said as he looked down toward his keys.


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you have to be scared of, Stiles?" Scott said looking into his eyes like this moment was everything to him.

"Scott, you have Allison, and I know that I am never going to be anything more to you. I will always be the dirty secret that no one can ever find out about. I mean, I get that you can't want me in public, but in general, I want to be wanted not feel ashamed."

"Stiles, I know that you feel that way, and I want to be with you too but you know that is impossible. We would be kicked off the team in a heartbeat. You have been my best friend since day one, and there is nothing in this world that could keep us from ever seeing each other."

Scott was thinking about everything that he could do to show Stiles that he meant something to him, but he didn't know what to do. Ever since his father left with his mother, he has been all alone in the house. His parents continued to send money for the house and for food, but in general, the people that were supposed to love him the most were always abandoning him. No matter what the condition, Stiles was always in his corner, fighting for him, backing up, and even being the best wingman that a guy could have. Stiles would always have a special place in Scott's heart, but not the kind where he could show it to the world.

"Scott, I don't want you to leave me. I mean that I don't want something to get complicated and for you to stop being my friend. I know that someone is going to find out about us, it's inevitable with a school like this, but I want to do everything in my power to keep things the same." Stiles said, choking back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Scott met his gaze and felt his heart break at the fact his best friend thinking that he could ever leave him. Scott began to see people watching what was going on and had to stop this before people latched on to what was happening. Paranoia was setting in because no one could possibly know anything. The only people that knew about the locker room were Stiles and Scott. Nerves were getting the best of them and Scott knew that he had to do something.

"Stiles, get in your car, and meet me at the rocks in a half hour."

"Okay, but you know tonight I have to have dinner with my father. He wants to talk about my grades and how I have been behaving." Stiles spoke these words as if it was nothing new. In fact, it wasn't because Stiles' father was always hounding him on his grades and following him to crime scenes.

"Trust me, I will make this special okay?" Scott said.

"When have you ever lead me wrong before?" Stiles said jokingly.

Stiles went in to give Scott a hug, but Scott backed away out of a panic. Scott thought that any sign of physical contact would mean people knowing about the kind of friendship that they had. Scott gave Stiles this look of _what the fuck do you think you're doing, _and walked over to his motorcycle and rode away without even saying goodbye. Stiles stood there, thinking about what had just happened and everything that they talked about. He was mad that Scott wouldn't even give a friendly hug like they usually did. He was hurt and taken back, nonetheless.

Stiles opened his door and threw his books in the back seat, getting into the car, finally starting it before heading home for a quick bite to eat. The good thing about all this was that the rocks were two seconds from Stiles' house, which means that he could go home and change into something more comfortable before meeting Scott. Stiles sat there thinking for a second, not about Scott, but about what he was going to do if this ever got out to the public. He shook it off, and began to pull out of the school parking lot.

"Dad, I'm home. I am going to the rocks with Scott for a bit, but I will be home for dinner!" Stiles yelled as he got into the house.

Stiles went up to his room to change out of his school attire and into gym shorts and a tank top before heading out to the rocks. The last thing that he wanted to do was to be climbing rocks in jeans and a button-down shirt. That would have been the most uncomfortable thing ever. He sat on his bed and looked at the clock, which told him that he had about 20 minutes before he had to be at the rocks, so he decide to lay on the bed for a minute. As soon as his back hit his comforter, he began to touch himself, thinking about Scott and how manly he was being in the parking lot. He reached inside of his pants and slowly felt his cock growing, harder and harder with each and every thought of Scott ripping off his clothes and fucking him senselessly. Stiles let out a soft moan thinking about his friend going down on him, kissing his neck, his abs, then sticking his cock all the way down his throat.

"Stile, what do you want for dinner tonight? I was thinking about making chicken noodle soup from scratch. I know I can't make it quite like your mother, but I can try." Stiles' father said after he knocked on the door.

In that split second, Stiles went from being rock hard and thinking about gay sex with his best friend to limp Scott who was scrambling to take his hands off his dick and answer the door before his father came in.

"Uh yeah sure, do what ever you want." Stiles said as he was trying to get out of bed.

In doing this, Stiles fell over and landed on his shoulder, then bumping his head into the desk. Stiles was a huge mess but that the price that he had to pay when it came to his affection for Scott.

"Stiles, are you ok in there? Did you fall or something?"

"Gee, dad, nothing gets by you. I'm fine, I just tripped over my chair."

"Okay, I'll make the soup, be here in about an hour and a half. Do you think that Scott wants to come over for dinner?"

"Uh—no I think that he has plans with Allison tonight or something. I asked him today if he wanted to come over but that's what he told me." Stiles could feel his heart racing; feeling like his dad knew something, he got up and composed himself before walking out the door.


End file.
